Certain refrigerator appliances utilize a sealed system for cooling chilled chambers of the refrigerator appliances. During operation of the sealed system, water can condense on an evaporator of the sealed system. Over time, frost buildup on the evaporator can grow in size until it negatively affects operation of the refrigerator appliance. Accordingly, certain refrigerator appliance include a defrost cycle during which such frost buildup melts and is removed from the evaporator.
When the frost buildup melts, a significant amount of liquid (e.g., water) can be generated. In certain refrigerator appliances, such liquid is directed to a drain pan disposed outside of the chilled chamber wherein the liquid evaporates. However, because a significant amount of liquid can be generated, a significant amount of time may be needed for the liquid to evaporate.
Certain refrigerator appliances also include an ice maker and an ice bucket. The ice bucket can receive and store ice cubes produced by the ice maker. The ice bucket is generally maintained at a temperature below the freezing temperature of water in order to prevent ice cubes stored therein from melting. However, the ice cubes within the ice bucket can melt if the sealed system of the refrigerator appliance is deactivated. The sealed system can deactivate when an electrical supply to the refrigerator appliance is interrupted.
Melting ice cubes within the ice bucket can generate a significant amount of liquid. In certain refrigerator appliances, such liquid is directed to the drain pan and evaporated. However, because a significant amount of liquid can be generated, a significant amount of time may be needed for the liquid to evaporate.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for containing and regulating a large volume of liquid runoff from an evaporator and/or an ice bucket of the refrigerator appliance refrigerator appliance would be useful.